Failure brought us together
by welshgleek
Summary: This is based on a prompt given to me by kdmr87 hope you like- lots of smut
1. Chapter 1

**This was a request from kdmr87, I hope you like it.**

Rachel POV

I can't believe that it is my big NYADA audition today, I am so excited. This is the final step before I find out if I am going to New York or not.

"Are you ready?" Finn asks me.

"Yes, I can't wait, she is going to love my rendition of Don't Rain on my Parade and she is going to accept me and Kurt and then you're going to make it into acting school and then we'll be together, making it into the celebrity world together," I say excitedly.

We get to side stage and then Finn says, "I am going to watch from the seats ok, good luck babe you're going to be a star, and Kurt good luck bro you're going to nail it," and then he walks off after kissing me on the cheek.

Kurt's audition is AMAZING! I have no idea how I am going to top that.

"Rachel Berry," Carmen Tibideaux calls.

I walk on to the stage and introduce myself, "My name is Rachel Berry and I will be singing Don't Rain on my Parade."

xxxxxGleexxxx

I can't believe I chocked, I have literally only just stopped crying.

"Rach," I hear a voice behind me.

I turn around and see Noah standing by the choir room door.

"Yes Noah I choked, come to gloat that considering I am meant to be going places and can't even nail an audition that I am going to be stuck here for the rest of my life?" I ask him and then realise how selfish I'm being, "I am so sorry Noah, I forgot. How did your European Geography test go?"

"I choked," he answers.

"Come sit here," I say and pat the seat next to me.

He walks over and sits down.

"I really thought I'd get out of this hell hole you know, looks like I am going to have to re-do my senior year next year if I really want to graduate. I guess everyone is right I am a Lima Loser," he says out loud and I don't think he means to speak but he does so I answer him.

"You're not a Lima Loser Noah, you're so much better than that, you will get out of here, like I will, it's just that this year may not be when we leave, maybe the Jew God wants to keep us together," I say looking at him.

We are looking into each other's eyes and then he begins to lean in for a kiss.

"I can't do this Noah," I say to him and get up to go.

"Rach, wait," he says to me and I turn to face him.

"What is it Noah?" I ask him.

"I'll text you later ok?" he says to me.

"Ok," I reply and walk out of the door.

xxxxxGleexxxx

Later that night, after I did a lot more crying I feel my phone vibrate.

**Noah: **What are you wearing baby? Xxx

**Me: **What do you want me to be wearing? Xxx

**Noah: **Nothing xxx

**Me:** Your wish is my command xxx

**So this is my first chapter, I hope you all liked it the next few chapters will be smut smut smut! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I had positive responses from my previous chapter, hope you like.**

I stripped down, and by the time I did this I still had no answer. Suddenly my phone rang and makes me jump a mile.

I look at the caller ID and smirk when I see that it's Noah.

"Have you done what you asked baby?" he asks and I can tell he's horny.

"Yes, what do you want me to do now?" I ask him, getting wetter by the second.

"Touch your boob's baby, imagine they're my hands touching you. Start off with a feather light touch and then begin to pinch and twist your nipples hard," he orders me. I do as I am told and when it comes to the pinching bit I moan loud.

"You like that baby?" he asks panting a bit and its obvious he's masturbating.

"Yeah, I want more," I tell him in a sexy voice.

"Mmm, you want more do you? Well then, go back to your feather light touch and trail your hand down your stomach until you reach that pussy of yours but don't touch it until I tell you to," he tells me.

"Can I touch it now Noah," I ask him innocently.

"Yes baby touch it, graze your lips first and tease yourself," he tells me and I comply straight away, I bet he can tell I am doing as I am told by the sounds that I am making.

"Fuck baby!" he moans out, "Ok now, how many fingers can you fit inside yourself?" he asks me.

"Two," I reply.

"Fuck, I bet your hot pussy is tight," he says huskily, "ok so put two fingers into that tight, wet hole of yours, hard and fast."

"Argh!" I moan out, it feels so fucking good, "I wish it was your hands Noah, I bet you could fuck me with your fingers and make me come so hard I'll squirt for you!"

"Fuck, you're a squirter baby?" he asks me.

"Only when I think of you drilling me with that hard and fast with that big, fat cock of yours Noah!" I confess, though it is split up a bit with my pants.

"God, the things you do to me Rach!" he says to me, "Are you close?"

"Yes, so close," I tell him, "Fuck right there Noah!" I say and realise how into this I am.

"Ok, keep drilling that pussy but now I want you to start to circle your clit as well, do you like you clit touched hard or light?" he asks me.

"Hard, Noah," I tell him and moan when I do as I am told.

"You're such a dirty girl baby," he says through his pants.

"I'm cumming Noahhhhhh!" I scream out and my cum squirts out of my pussy hole and all around my fingers.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he chants as he comes.

As soon as I come down from my high, I feel so guilty about doing this while I am still with Finn.

"Noah, we can't ever do that again, I feel so guilty," I say.

"Just let me know if you need to come like that again babe, I'm your man," he says and he sounds disappointed.

As soon as he hangs up, I begin to cry how could I have been so stupid?

**Hope you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, been extremely busy, but I am hoping to finish this by the end of the week. Hope you like. I don't own glee Ryan Murphy does.**

Rachel POV

I had a very restless sleep last night. I can't believe I would do that to Finn. I must avoid Noah as much as I can now, it can't happen again, it won't happen again.

I get to my locker, and open it to find a note from Noah.

**We need to talk, meet me in the janitor's closet before first bell x**

Great, so much for avoiding him, I know I could just leave him but I don't want him to think I used him like Quinn did and then let him think he's a Lima Loser. I mean Quinn and I are great friends now but it doesn't change the fact that she used Noah.

I head to the closet that he was on about and discretely enter it. I can sense he's already there even though its pitch black.

"I'm glad you came Rach," He says to me.

"What do you want Noah?" I ask him tiredly.

"You, I want you Rach, I know you wouldn't have done what you did last night for just anyone. I enjoyed it Rach, I really like you, I have for a long time now," he confesses. I am gobsmacked; I never thought he would actually like someone, let alone me, what am I supposed to do now.

"Look, I love Finn, I'm going to marry him after graduation, I know I sound harsh, I just don't want to lead you on," I say to him.

"Fine, no strings attached, I need to at least be with you just once, no one will need to know, and it'll be your last chance before you're tied down for life, please Rach, we can't just ignore what happened last night," he says to me in a desperate voice.

Before I know it, I find myself agreeing, "Ok fine, only because I want a bit of fun before get married, no one can know though." His answer is a searing kiss on the lips.

The kiss quickly turns frantic and then he bites my lip just the right pressure and I feel my panties get ten times wetter. I pull back after a few more minutes for air, by this point my eyes have adjusted to the light and I can see him panting. The first bell has long gone so I flick the light on. I take in his lust filled form, his eyes dark and looking at me hungrily.

"Fuck," I mutter as he attacks my neck with kisses, sucks and bites. He takes off my top and takes in my bra clad boobs. I am wearing a bright pink lacy bra that gives my cleavage one hell of a boost.

"You're so sexy," he husks out, and it makes me feel good, really good not like when I've had that awkward time with Finn. He takes off my bra and begins to suck on one of my nipples while massaging the other with his hand. My breathing has quickened and is now coming out in short pants, my panties are soaked right through I can tell. His hands creep up my skirt and graze the front of my panties making me moan at the contact.

"You're fucking soaked," he moans out in appreciation. He pulls down my skirt and his eyes go black with lust after taking in my bright pink lacy thong that matches my bra. He pulls them down and run his fingers along my slit.

"Oh fuck!" I moan out, it feels better than I imagined already.

He enters my pussy with one finger and I immediately tell him, "More," so he adds another and begins to pump them in and out hard and fast his palm of his hand hitting my clit in the right way every time.

I feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge so I lean back onto the table behind me for support, and I am practically lying down on it.

"I'm ugh so close," I manage out through my moans and pants.

He reaches down and bites my nipple hard while pinching my clit with the same pressure, and that's all I need to squirt all over his fingers. As I am coming down from my high I am vaguely aware of him rolling on a condom, but my senses are alert as soon as he thrusts into my still tender pussy.

"You're so tight Rach," he says as I wrap my legs around his waist so he can lift me up. Once he's lifted me up and we've got into a position we're both comfortable with he says, "Ride me!"

And I immediately obey him, I begin to ride his cock like there's no tomorrow, hard and fast just the way I like it and apparently he likes it too.

"Fuck I'm so close," I manage out.

He reaches in between us and pinches my clit hard, and that's all it takes for me to come the hardest I have in my life and squirt all around his cock.

He comes straight after me, panting my name into my neck over and over again. Once we've both come down from our highs, he slips his cock out of me and buts me down on my feet, throws his condom out and then follows me in picking up our clothes.

"Noah-" I begin but get cut off.

"I get it, it can't happen again," he says clearly diassappointed.

"No, I was going to say that was the best hour of my life and do you want to come over tonight?" I ask him.

"Really?" he asks unsure.

"Yes really, like we agreed earlier it's a bit of fun right," I tell him and kiss him before walking out of the closet.

I haven't been away two minutes before I get a text saying.

**Fuck I can't wait to have you again later, what time should I come over xx**

So I reply

_I can't wait either just want to ride that cock of yours now in front of all these people, 7:00 it's my father's date night they'll be gone by then xxx_

"Who you texting?" Finn asks me, and I jump out of my skin.

"Oh no one just Katie from ballet," I say and I am relieved he takes that as an answer.

**Ok so I hope you all liked this chapter, let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I had a reviewer that was anon saying that this has no plot to it, I am getting to it and yes I am young but experience is what makes your writing improve right? If it wasn't for the fact that I don't want to stop anon reviewers who want to let me know what they think with constructive criticism or praise I would have blocked anons by now, it was people like them that made me take a break from writing in the first place, so if you don't like don't read. Thank you to everyone who clicked that follow button though and who reviewed and read it I reached my most views last night and it made me so happy, ok so on with the chapter. P.S. I own nothing.**

Rachel POV

"Hey," I say to Noah after answering the door.

"Hey, I've missed you," he replies and leans in to kiss me, but I move away, "What's wrong? You were up for it earlier."

"Yeah, well I've been thinking, I really don't want to do this and I really feel guilty so we shouldn't do this ok, earlier was a one off," I say to him feeling a bit sad for myself because no matter what I try telling myself, I do have feelings for him, but Finn is right for me, he's not going to hurt me like Noah would end up doing.

"But, Rach, that wasn't just sex for me, I'm in love with you, and no matter how you much you deny it you know deep down you don't love Finn, you love me," he says and all I can see is honesty in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I love Finn, I'm going to marry him and try again for NYADA next year, so can you please leave?" I ask him.

"No Rach, I won't I love you that much that I'm willing to fight for you, please give me a chance we'd be good for each other," he's almost begging now.

"No, no leave please, forget about me and go find someone who is worthy of your heart," I say and although I can tell he doesn't want to he goes.

Before he leaves though he says, "I'm only going because I love you and even though you're making a mistake I want you to be happy," and with that he's gone.

As soon as I shut the door behind him, I sink down to the floor and cry, what have I done?

Xxxxxxx

"whatever happens, we'll stick together yes?" I ask Finn and Kurt. We all got our college letters today, and we made a pact to open them together. Finn's applied to an acting school in New York and Kurt and I applied for NYADA.

"I'll go first," Finn says, and I walk over to Kurt while Finn reads his letter, "I didn't get in." He says and looks devastated.

"Finn, it's ok, let's see if Kurt got in," I say, I really don't want to open my letter so I am putting it off for as long as possible. I walk over to Finn while Kurt reads his letter.

"I didn't get in," he says and is crestfallen, he worked so hard and yet he still didn't get in, I've got no chance, even if I did get a re-do audition by Madam Tibedeux, when she came to watch us at Nationals.

I open my envelope and take out the letter, I read the first few lines and realise that I really did get in.

"I got in," I whisper, probably the most shocked about this out of anyone.

**Ok so I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, the next chapter will be the last :) don't forget to let me know what you all think :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been a while but this is the last chapter of this story. I know some people haven't exactly enjoyed it and that's fair enough I hope the majority of my readers enjoyed it though especially kdmr87 as she gave me the prompt. **

"I got in," I repeat and Finn and Kurt look as shocked as I felt. I can't believe I got in, what am I going to do I can't just leave them, I can't I love them too much.

"You have to go Rachel, you have to, don't pass up this opportunity because of us, we love you and we'll try again next year," Kurt says to me, I can tell he knows what I'm thinking.

"Actually, umm, well I have a backup plan," Finn says to us and Kurt and I look at each other in shock.

"What's that?" we ask at the same time.

"I'm going to the army, I applied, and after much persuasion I managed to talk them into accepting me no matter what my father did," he replies and I feel as though my world is crumbling down.

"What about New York? What about us? We're supposed to be getting married Finn and you didn't even tell me about this, I thought we told each other everything," I say heartbroken that he never said anything.

"I know about you and Puck, I know you slept with him a couple of weeks ago, do you think I'm stupid, I saw the way he looks at you and the note he slipped into your locker, do you honestly think I bought the whole Katie from ballet texting you? You love him, which is why I've cancelled all of the wedding arrangements and you're going to New York without me, we don't have a future Rachel, you love him not me. I'll always love you, you were my first love, but it's not meant to be. I'm out of here," he finishes his speech looking heartbroken and leaving me speechless. Why hadn't he said anything before, I realise the room is empty and I'm crying, I love Noah how did Finn realise this before me and I've treated him like crap.

XXXXGLEEXXXX

I look around my room; everything is packed and ready for New York. This is it, I'm getting out of this loser town and away from all the losers in it, I'm going to forget about my past mistakes and move on, maybe find someone new, who'll be able to keep up with a high maintenance girl like me. I tried calling Noah a few times and he just doesn't want to know, I guess I hurt him too much.

"Ready Pumpkin?" my dad asks me.

"As I'll ever be," I reply and pick up the bags I am taking with me leaving the boxes to be shipped when I get there.

When I get to the train station all of the New Directions are there, waiting to wave me off, well everyone but Noah that is, even Finn has come to say goodbye. I hug everyone telling them I'll keep in touch, and good luck with the next step in their lives.

"You better come back for our wedding," Mr Schue says to me, "good luck Rachel, I'm going to miss you, we all will."

With one last goodbye I bored the train, I find a seat by the window so I can still see the Glee club, around too minutes later the train slowly pulls off and it finally sinks in, I'm going to live in New York.

"Hey there, my hot little Jewish American Princess, this seat taken?" a voice that belongs to the one and only Noah Puckerman asks. I look up at him and gesture for him to sit down.

"What are you doing here? You haven't been replying to any of my calls, I thought I had lost you," I confess.

"I applied for NYU and got in, so I am going there to study music, it's closer to you then Lima is, you could never lose me I love you too much," he says to me his eyes and tone of voice filled with honesty.

"I love you too Noah," I reply and kiss him sound on the lips.

**So there you have it the final chapter complete, I hope you all liked it, let me know and if you have any ideas that you'd like me to write feel free to let me know and I'll try my best. Thank you all for reading. **


End file.
